Imprisoned in Darkness
by I am a fluffy pen
Summary: Modern AU. Levi, an ex-soldier, winds up in Maria-Krankenhaus after getting surprise-attacked by the enemy during a war. Then suddenly ending up in the same room as Eren Jäger, a frail, weak boy, who had never seen the sun. Levi x Eren / Ereri / Riren / Rivaille x Eren / Sick!Eren/Ex-soldier!Levi Mmkay. I do not own the cover, Mmkay?


**Notes & warnings: AU, Shounen ai, language, maybe? Sorry if I suddenly change P.O.V without warning. This is kinda new to me, and I'm having a hard time writing, lol. xD Yeah, me. Blame it all on the alien-ness.**

**Random: This is my second Levi x Eren fiction...And also my second romance/shounen ai fic, honestly, I'm having a heart attack, lol.**

**A/N: Uhh..I have no idea how this story is going to turn out. I was sitting around, my mind out of ideas for my other stories, I was sitting and searching for plot bunnies on the Internet(Ever tried looking for a plot bunny? Almost impossible to find.), and then suddenly I saw the word 'imprisoned'. Reminded me I've always wanted to write this kind of story. So here I am. The plot and shit was completely formed while I was in the bathroom. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open, immediately blinded by the familiar white of a hospital room. The constant ringing in my ears slowly died down, being replaced by the beeping of a heart monitor. I found myself wanting the ringing in my ears instead, them being far more comforting.

How many times have I heard and seen this happening? Thousands. Only this time was different. My body felt...different. I couldn't pinpoint the exact problem, due to my inability to move too much, and the after-affects of waking up after...After what?

I heard a door open from the left. I slowly turned my head towards it. Familiar blue eyes stared in worry at me.

"You love getting yourself into trouble, don't you, Levi?" the man said. I opened my mouth to reply.

"E..rw..in" I whispered hoarsely.

"Your enemy had planted bombs into the base. It's a miracle you survived." Erwin answered my unspoken question. He walked closer to me and picked up a glass of water. He held it to my mouth. "Drink up."

I did as told, and immediately after he pulled the glass away, I spoke up. "The rest of my squad...Did they survive?"

Erwin averted his eyes.

I turned my head to face the ceiling again, shutting my eyes tightly. "I...see."

"Should I come back later or...?" Erwin asked hesitantly.

"No, I'll be fine. Fill me in." I said, forcefully pushing the pain and sadness away.

"Your right side was injured severely, but mostly everything was able to be fixed. Your legs, however, are a whole different story. Due to large fractures to your bones, you probably won't be able to walk properly once they heal." Erwin informed in his 'doctor-voice', as I enjoyed to call it.

I closed my eyes. "I see... So going back to the army is out of the question."

"Yeah...Sorry."

I shook my head. Erwin continued his talk.

"I'm not even done yet." Erwin sighed. "There's a problem with your body that we still haven't identified. So I'm going to have you tell me how you're feeling." Erwin said, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"I feel like I died in that attack. Or should have, at least." I whispered and turned to face the window. It was sunny, the sky was as blue as Erwin's eyes and the warmth that embraced me was slightly unsettling, like I belong in the cold.

"...Levi, I'm gonna move you to another room. You'll be sharing with a boy named Eren Jäger. If we're lucky, we might arrive in time." Erwin said and smiled reassuringly at me.

"In time for what?" I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"In time for his singing. He's a good singer, you know. But he refuses to sing in front of people. Hell, he won't even admit that he was singing."

"Sounds troublesome." I said casually. Erwin gave a small chuckle.

"Ever the same, I guess." Erwin stood up. "I'll be moving you now, if that's alright? We've been getting a lot patients lately."

"Sure, go ahead."

I closed my eyes and just laid there as Erwin moved me to this room I would be sharing with 'Eren Jäger'. I was deep in my thoughts till Erwin's deep voice brought me back to reality.

"We're here, and in time, it seems." Erwin whispered.

My eyes widened when I heard the boy sing.

"_Sleep baby sleep,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on it's way,_

_You know it's only just a dream,_

_Oh sleep baby sleep,_

_I lie next to you,_

_The beauty of this message is that it brings me closer to you_"

His voice was melodic and light, taking singing to a whole new level.

"_I could be the one to give you all I am_

_With a gentle touch and a foolish love,_

_You could be the one to carry all my troubles away,_

_With the words you say, all I need to hear, so,_

_Sleep baby sleep,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on its way,_

_You know it's only just a dream,_

_Oh sleep baby sleep_

_I lie next to you_

_The beauty of this message is that it brings me close to you._

_Ignorance is torture but your love is right,_

_Tip to tip a gentlemen of the night,_

_Feed my fascination a way our skin like silk,_

_And I'm still filled with wonder you could fool me easily, so,_

_Sleep baby sleep,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on it's way,_

_You know it's only just a dream,_

_Oh sleep baby sleep,_

_I lie next to you, _

_The beauty of this message is that it brings me close to you."_

Without knowing, at some point during the boy's singing, I had shed a small tear. Erwin had thankfully closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice, so he hadn't noticed. I quickly regained my cool before Erwin opened his eyes again.

He opened the door to his room before entering. I was placed at the left side of the room, while the boy's bed was at the right, where he was currently sitting. Our beds were parallel to each other, the wall behind our heads was a long window. The room itself was small, but nice and cozy.

"Hello again, Eren!" Erwin greeted and smiled. "Your singing was great as always."

"Is your age getting to you, doctor?" Eren asked, causing Erwin to chuckle. I found it odd that he still hasn't looked at us even once since we entered.

"This is Levi. He's going to be your roommate."

At the mention of my name, I slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. I stared at the boy in front of me. He has soft-looking blackish brown hair, empty grey eyes and soft features.

"Hey." I greeted simply, seeing as we would be stuck together for quite a while.

"Hello..." he replied rather shyly.

"I'll be leaving the two of you for now, I may be back later. Rest up, both of you." Erwin said and he left, leaving us in silence.

"So," I started, finding the silence uncomfortable. "What got you stuck in this hellhole?"

"I'm blind and ill. As well as weak bones, they break easily. You?"

Well that explains why he hasn't looked at me yet.

"Sorry to hear that. As for me, I'm an ex-soldier. Got bombed." I said rather casually. "What was your name...Eren?"

The boy nodded.

"I'll try to remember it."

We once again, fell into silence.

Till Eren spoke up.

"How long were you a soldier?" he asked.

"About 12 years, that's including the training. We train for three years before we become full-fledged soldiers."

"I see. Is it scary? I've never seen a battlefield, let alone the sun before."

My eyes widened considerably. "Hell yeah, it's scary. But never mind that, you've never seen the sun?!"

"I've never seen anything. I've been blind for as long as I can remember." Eren said slowly, turning to look out the window, although he wasn't really looking. "What's it like, out there?"

"It's pretty...Pretty scary."

Eren laughed softly. "I see...Well, not really, but I get it."

"So what do you do here every day?" I asked him. I usually wouldn't talk this much, but man, this was boring as hell, and I would really like to get on the kid's good side if it meant hearing him sing...God, I feel like a Japanese schoolgirl, in love with the most popular guy at school...Which I definitely wasn't.

"Nothing, really. Daily checkups, eat and sleep." he replied. I rose an eyebrow at that.

"Seriously? Is that all you do?"

"I got used to it after a while. I've been here since I was small, after all."

"Tough luck, kid." Eren pouted at the nickname, and I smirked. "So, about that song you sang earlier."

"You're seriously growing old, old man. How old are you anyway?"

So we're gonna play it this way.

"Don't change the subject, shitty brat." I said. "It sounded as if you were singing to someone. Maybe it's just the song, but it sounded like a lot more to me."

Eren didn't reply for a while, so I turned to look at him. His eyes were indifferent, staring forward once again.

"I was singing to Death."

I rose an eyebrow before speaking up again. "Death...?"

"I'm on my death-bed, you see. Living like this is painful, but my sister refuses to let me die. I can't help but wait for Death to take me to the other side. It would be much easier for everyone."

I made a soft 'tch' sound. "Idiot."

"Wha-?"

"Of course it won't get easier for people. Your sister obviously cares for you! If she has a chance to let you live for one more second, then she will take that chance."

"Even if that means me being in even more pain?" Eren whispered.

"Yes. Because siblings are just selfish like that." I said and laid down. "Shut up and keep living, shitty brat. If you die, I'll have no one to bother later on."

"You selfish old man." Eren also laid down and snuggled into the covers.

"Look, we're good friends already."

"You didn't strike me as the person who would joke around, but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

"Shh. I'm trying to get on your good side so I can hear you sing again." I could practically _feel _the boy blushing. He mumbled something incoherent, and I paid it no mind. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Yeah, me too."

We soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Corporal! Watch out!"

I didn't register what happened next. Petra pushed me roughly to the side, then there was a huge explosion and I blackened out. The last thing I heard was my comrades dying.

* * *

I woke up to someone coughing harshly next to me. I opened my eyes to see who it was, before remembering that I was with Eren Jäger in the hospital.

Eren was leaning over the bed, coughing into his hand for a while, before blood ran through the gaps between his fingers.

"Shit, Eren! Should I call Erwin for you?" I sat up quickly, ready to crawl if I had to.

"No! I'm fine!" Eren's voice came out as a sort of growl, but I knew it was unintentional. His coughing died down a bit. "Sorry if I woke you up..." He said, leaning against the headboard.

"It's fine, you shitty brat." I reached for the box of tissues at my night table and threw them at Eren. "Take this and clean up, you have blood all over the place."

"Thanks, old man." Eren said and took a tissue, cleaning his hands and mouth.

"Tch. Brat," I laid back down. "Do you always cough like this?"

"Yeah. It's gotten worse these past few months."

"...How old were you now again?"

"19, soon 20. What about you?"

"Somewhere around 29, if I remember correctly. Maybe thirty."

"You old man. Forgetting your own age already?" Eren said jokingly.

"Hey, war does crazy stuff to you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're a brave old man."

"And you're a shitty brat."

Our conversation was interrupted by the door opening. In stepped a smiling Erwin.

"I'm here for your soon-to-be-daily checkup, Levi." he said.

"I wonder why you look so happy about it." I sat up.

"Oh, it's just that," Erwin paused. "You're meeting Hange."

"...Satan, take me now." I pushed myself into the corner of my bed. "You sadist! Stop smiling!"

"Good luck, Levi." Eren said, saluting me.

"You shitty bra-!"

"LEVIII!"

A scary woman with reddish brown hair ran into the room and pushed her disturbingly pleased face up mine.

"Back off, lady!" I yelled at her, pushing her face away with all the strength I could muster, but I got tired quickly, and my arms fell to my sides. "The heck..."

"Yup. You need to get examined." Erwin confirmed.

The scary woman opened her mouth. "Oh chillax, I won't kill you...for now."

"You all heard that, right?!" I said, doing everything in my power to get away from Hange. "Eren! Do something, use your condition against them! Make them feel guilty, come on!"

"Okay." Eren said, and I was ready to get this woman away from me. "You're making me sad. Not only am I sick and blind, but your screaming is so loud, I'll probably end up deaf too."

It went silent.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Eren smiled. "Hange-san, please..."

"Fine, fine." Hange said and backed away. "I'll come back so-"

"Please take this old man away." Eren continued, shocking all of us.

"You shitty brat! Traitor! Have you ever faced the wrath of Hange?!" I asked, panicking as Hange prepared to drag me away.

"I have, actually." Eren said and his smile grew bigger. "Have fun!"

Erwin and Eren watched as Hanji dragged me away to hell.

"I prefer war over this!"

Erwin stared at Eren for a while. "So, Eren. How are you feeling?"

"I probably won't last for much longer."

Erwin felt guilty. "I'm sorry for not being able to help you...But, Rose-Krankenhaus a bit up north here in Germany are conducting a research for people like you, there mig-"

"Please...Stop." Eren cut him off, causing him to feel even more guilty. "I'll be dead before then...But thank you, for taking care of me for all these years. I really appreciate it."

"Don't speak as if you're about to die, Eren."

"Sorry..."

Erwin sighed and went to stand near the door. "Rest up, Levi will probably try to kill you when...If he comes back."

Eren laughed. "Yeah..."

Erwin shut the door after exiting.

"Yeah...What am I waiting for? I should just go to sleep already."

* * *

**Well.**

**You know.**

**I suck at writing. Way too much dialog. ._. Either way..**

**Krankenhaus = Hospital in German.**

**The song is Sleep baby sleep by Broods. A bunch of stuff I was going to write here, but forgot what. Probably something about sucking at writing. Thanks for reading, I guess. See you next time, maybe.**


End file.
